Synapse
| elemental damage = 12 | crit chance = 50.0 | crit damage = 200 | charge physical damage = | charge impact damage = | charge puncture damage = | charge slash damage = | charge elemental damage type = | charge elemental damage = | charge speed = | charge crit chance = | charge crit damage = | conclave = 40 | polarities = None | notes = }} The is an Infested bio-weapon that projects constant arcs of electricity. It is only available through Bio Lab Research in the Dojo. The Synapse can be sold for . Characteristics Advantages: *Highest base critical chance of all weapons. Currently Synapse is the only weapon that can reach 100% crit rate. *Good base critical damage. *Instantly reaches its max range of 20m. *High magazine size. *High base damage. *Fast reload time. *Imperfect accuracy, unlike the Flux Rifle, making shots easier to hit without precise aiming *Good status effect chance. Disadvantages: * Deals damage, which unlike other damage types is only usefull against Robotic, and all robotic enemies except Fusion MOA, Drones. ** Damage cannot be increased with , or mods. ** When combining elements, damage is added last. *Requires a large amount of materials to craft, including 2 Forma. *Limited range (20m). *Imperfect accuracy is worsened through Electric Shield. *No polarity slots. *Poor ammo efficiency. Acquisition Embolist is required before researching this weapon. Upon research the blueprint can be replicated for . The research requirements below are the lowest denomination, as seen in Ghost Clan. For bigger clans, multiply the requirements as seen here. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes * It is the best weapon to use against robotics, especially combined with Volt's Electric Shield. * To have a "pure" element different from , you will have to add Stormbringer as a placeholder. * With max Point Strike Synapse's crit chance can be increased up to 125% so it's suggested to attach just a Rank 3 Point Strike which will increase Synapse's crit chance to 100% and save you 2 mod points. ** Even though it is not recommended, there are instances where even at 100% crit chance, some numbers will show white regardless, even more so in Volt's Electric Shield (perhaps due to bonus added damage) and having a max Point Strike will eliminate these white numbers. *** Statement above confirmed to be a bug which only happens on client side (when you are not host of game session). * Crafting Synapse used to require 11 Mutagen Masses and 3 Forma before being announced as a mistake, reducing it down to 5 and 2, respectively. * When using with Volts Electric Shield, the electric arc becomes very inaccurate at long ranges. When using Heavy Caliber as well, the accuracy is extremely poor at even medium ranges. * Its high rate of fire, high status effect chance, and innate elemental nature allows it to be used very effectively with elemental modifications. By applying an elemental effect other than electricity you can reduce armor, reduce shields, or apply confusion very effectively. * Since update 11, Synapse can no longer do constant red crits when used in conjunction with Volt's Electric Shield. It still retains infinite (or very long) range when shot through shield, though. * If facing Infested, or damage is recommended. * Aside from the obvious combination of Cryo Rounds to deal damage, Synapse can also be converted into an effective anti-''Grineer'' weapon by adding Infected Clip; the damage will combine to create damage, which works against Armour in much the same way Magnetic does against Shields. Trivia * This item was added in Update 10. * This item is built in the Clan Dojo. * The tendrils at the front end of the Synapse move, suggesting the weapon is a living organism. **They retract and enclose the muzzle upon holstering the rifle. * A synapse is a nervous system structure that acts as a 'gate' between neurons, allowing electrical signals to be passed between nerve cells. Synapses help form the electrical pathways of the nervous system. **Thus, Synapse's name is probably derived from this fact, as it is a biochemical electrical weapon. *Seems to be made from the Electric Crawler as it has similar lighting attacks. Media Warframe Synapse CC options..png|The colour cutomization options for the Synapse synapsedarthmufin.png Warframe Synapse 2.0 (Correct Mods) Synapse_in_T3_Void_Def de:Synapse __notoc__ Category:Research Category:Infested Category:Primary Category:Rifles